


Bentacles

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O Vibes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anon Prompt, Aquariums, Complete, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nonvember, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Kylo was kidnapped by humans and turned into a display piece at an aquarium. He meets a kind new girl, Rey, and decides she'll make the perfect mate.





	Bentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Бентакли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315630) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



After the humans took him, Kylo descended into a deep depression.

Plucked from his home in the coral reef like a common clownfish; put on display for greasy tiny humans to leer and point at. It was enough to drive him mad watching them slobber on drinks and snacks while he drifted among his tank décor, struggling to keep himself concealed. He had a very nice den—prepared for a mate—but a mate never came.

And the years passed, and a female never arrived, building Kylo’s isolation and frustration. He _needed_ to mate. He needed to curl his black tentacles around a female and impregnate her; needed to feel the touch of another of his kind. Some males crept on shore and stole unsuspecting human women to forcibly transform, but Kylo never wanted to do such a thing.

He wanted a happy den filled with ephyra and a preening mate. He wanted to watch his mate swell with their offspring and help her build their nest and keep guard while she tended to the egg. Just one egg. One ephyra at a time, coveted and fiercely protected.

A human woman transformed would keep her fragile human legs—she’d gain beautiful gills and webbing to help her swim. As a child he heard that transformed women were particularly covetous of the eggs and sex was… indescribable.

But Kylo spent his days glowering from his den. Bitterness grew. He wanted to return home, and he wanted to impregnate a woman.

—————

The tank sealed at the top with a large metal grate. The humans would feed him through it: perch, pickerel, the occasional ray. Kylo ate raw meat and enjoyed ripping it to shreds while the little humans screamed in terror.

He swirled to the surface when he heard three raps to signal his breakfast. Clyde normally fed him in the mornings. A nice human male. Old, but kind, and talkative.

The grate screeched open and Kylo hovered just underneath, then he saw something much more enticing than Clyde.

A girl. Small and thin, with big hazel eyes and wisps of brown hair. He blinked in surprise and swam up to the grate without hesitation. She trembled as she held out a dead cod and shrieked when Kylo suddenly broke the surface of the water.

She fell back on her behind. Kylo rested his forearms on the roof and tilted his head, clicking curiously. She smelled lovely, like flowers. He smelled them on his way to the aquarium after he was captured.

“G-Go back!” she squealed.

Kylo huffed and hissed. No.

A tentacle slapped out to collect his breakfast and he snorted at the little girl. She scowled and snorted back.

He bared his fangs in a grim smile. Ooo. A sassy human. Maybe he’d give this one a bit more attention—but not today. Today he took his breakfast to the depths of his tank with a bloody squelch.

—————

 “Rey, can you feed Ben?”

Their voices carried. Kylo opened his eyes at the mention of his breakfast human and emerged from his cave. The grate rattled. He swam to the surface as fast as he could and emerged through the hole with a splash of water.

Rey squealed again and fell—again. Kylo rasped a laugh and slapped his tentacles on the cold metal, grinning at her.

She scowled. “You jerk! And I brought you an extra surprise!”

Kylo cooed and sniffed the air. He picked up the smell of lobster and hissed with excitement, quickly climbing from his prison and slapping his tentacles toward Rey. Her eyes widened and she cowered against the grate as he came to hover over her.

Tentacles wandered. He picked her pockets and found a small baggie of fresh lobster meat. Purring, Kylo leaned back and plucked the thing open to select and savor each piece.

Rey shivered as she watched him eat. He chewed dramatically, showing off his fangs, and closed his eyes. Delicious.

 “You seemed sad, so… I thought you might like it.”

Kylo opened an eye and smiled at Rey. He set aside his treat to crawl over to her, using his lungs rather than his gills, and she sank lower against the floor. He hovered over her in the fluorescent lighting, dark eyes studying her face. She smelled nice. How would she look with webbed fingers and toes?

He’d seen humans kiss—so he kissed Rey once on the lips.

She stared as he slithered back in his tank.

—————

The Hunger came over Kylo within a few more weeks, and his short visits with Rey became charged. She repelled him with her words but this time… this time he wanted to take her.

He swam to the surface when the grate reverberated through his tank. Rey smiled down into the water when she saw him. She wouldn’t be smiling soon, but she’d understand when they were together in his den.

The den. He needed to fill it with a mate and ephyra and happiness. Belonging. He wanted someone to care for.

Kylo broke the surface and beamed at the sight of Rey in her short-shorts and aquarium hat. A young human, for sure. He wasn’t positive what her age was, but she brought him treats, and she smelled lovely, and he wanted to fuck her.

She smiled. “Hi, Ben. I brought you salmon today.” She peered around for intruders and offered him a baggie. “I hope you like it.”

He dropped the baggie in his tank. She’d need food after he was through with her. She’d rest for a few days while the transformation completed, then they’d hold each other and mate until she fell pregnant with their first ephyra.

Rey frowned, then fell back as Kylo emerged from the tank. He pushed back his black hair and buzzed to calm her nervousness. A tentacle drew up to stroke her cheek, streaking tan skin with his gooey sign of affection. His throat itched. He wanted her.

 “Saving it for later?” she asked.

Kylo kissed her—she pulled back—so he kissed her again. Rey shook her head and scrambled for the stairs, but he pinned her skinny wrists to the grate with his tentacles and shifted between her legs. He had a cock. It wasn’t the same as a human man’s, but she would enjoy it.

 “B-Ben,” she whispered. Her legs writhed. The metal rattled. “Ben!”

He squirmed closer, peeling her little shorts down with his tentacles. They wound around her thighs, holding them apart, and he cooed and smacked kisses along her face. Rey broke into screams and Kylo wrapped a tentacle around her mouth to keep her quiet. That wouldn’t do.

The outside air dried his skin. Kylo nipped playfully at Rey’s neck and dipped a tentacle down the front of her panties, tacky with his slime, and she screamed into the gag. He purred to calm her down while he played with her wet human skin and wandered down to the small hot spot between her thighs. Mmm. Mating.

His tentacle squirmed inside, worming through tight, warm flesh, contrasting Kylo’s cool thin skin. Tears ran down Rey’s cheeks and he lapped them up as he plunged deeper inside her. His cock stiffened. Oo— _oo_. This felt very good.

Kylo cupped Rey’s face between his hands while his tentacle fucked her. She kicked on the grate and moaned, eyes rolling back, and he smiled down at her beautiful face. Yes. She would make a perfect mate. He would care for her and make her a beautiful nest.

First he had to finish taking her before he dried out.

Huffing, Kylo withdrew his tentacle and replaced it with his cock, and he was grateful Rey couldn’t see what it looked like. Females of his kind tended to… flee. The head of his cock suctioned to the cervix to prevent fleeing—and locked inside with a myriad of ribbed spikes.

He shoved inside her and growled. Rey closed her eyes and shifted back and forth while he fucked her, and he felt his affection grow with each thrust. She was a beautiful little human. Small. Kylo could picture his offspring squirming in her belly, and after a few minutes he felt his climax approaching.

Rey writhed and squeaked and he felt her fragile human muscles clenching around his cock. The first strand had wormed through her cervix, seeking a place to latch, and she would fall pregnant by the end of his Hunger. They would be connected for hours after this mating and his genetic material would seep slowly inside her, exactly where it needed to go.

She fluttered, then. Heaven. Rey.

Kylo snarled and fucked into her until his own body responded with orgasm, simmering through his tentacles and deploying the soft barbs to hold them together. They sealed together, unbreakable, but Rey whimpered in pain.

He huffed, then propped Rey up and bit the nape of her neck, severing through tissue and muscle and nerves, injecting venom. His—now she was _his._

She gasped in shock, but it was too late. Kylo wrapped her in his tentacles and dragged his new limp mate to the grate and they plunged into the water as gills split along Rey’s neck.

They fell through the tank, bonded together, and all the humans watched in shock from outside. Screaming floated through.

Kylo sighed and hugged her. They would fill their little den, or maybe flee the aquarium altogether, and no one would stop them.

He had his Rey, and she had him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love From The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198012) by [LadyErica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica)




End file.
